Embodiments described herein relate generally to downhole exploration and production efforts and more particularly to techniques for performing time synchronization of bottom hole assemblies via powerline communication.
Downhole exploration and production efforts involve the deployment of a variety of sensors and tools. The sensors provide information about the downhole environment, for example, by collecting data about temperature, density, saturation, and resistivity, among many other parameters. This information can be used to control aspects of drilling and tools or systems located in the bottom hole assembly, along the drillstring, or on the surface.